Forgotten
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: In between PSP1 and 2. As everyone begins to forget, an ex-Guardian suffers from a heartbreaking revelation. Not a very good summary.


I do not own Phantasy Star Portable, it belongs to SEGA.

* * *

><p>The change was small but it was there.<p>

At first, it was just a simple thing of not remembering her name. Trinity would greet the Vol brothers in the morning like she always would. They would look at her oddly and ask who she was.

"My name is Trinity."

"Oh, right, right..."

But as it started to become frequent, almost daily, the Newman became worried. She thought it to be a severe case of short term memory loss at first, but then she dismissed that theory. Everything was fine. Everything would be all right.

Right...?

If there were ever times Trinity had doubted herself, this was one them.

"Trinity, I have a new lead on the Illuminus," her partner, Vivienne, said. Trinity smiled at her and quietly nodded her head. They had been hunting the Illuminus for some time now after their discharge from the Guardians and joining Tylor's group. That made Moatoob their current home, far from the colony.

Trinity followed Vivienne and they both set off.

* * *

><p>As the days went by, Trinity began to notice more. The pub owner she had come to know so well treated her like a stranger. The shops she frequented for maintenance acted like she was a first time customer.<p>

"..." She had just recently left the GRM in confusion after having the store's information given to her for the 15th time. Parum hadn't changed much since her last visit. She passed by the Guardians Branch and stopped to look back at the building. It was funny, really. How she hadn't been in the Guardians for even a year but had accomplished so much. A familiar voice bidding another farewell caught her ears. The familiar sight of Hyuga Ryght met Trinity's eyes, and none too surprisingly, he was with another female. The Newman shook her head, he'd never change.

"And what's this? Another beautiful woman?"

Trinity spoke, "Still using flattery, Hyuga?"

The white-haired male smiled in that charming way he always did, but he looked pleasantly surprised, "You know my name. Oh, this truly must be the work of the Holy Light!"

That confused her. She raised one pale eyebrow in bewilderment, "Of course I do. We met when I was still a Guardian."

"Did we? I don't think I would forget a face as lovely as yours..."

"..." Trinity fell silent. Her silver eyes were wide and staring down at her feet in shock. How could this be? Her hand curled and she trembled slightly.

"Miss, are you all right? You look pale. Perhaps I could-"

"I-I'm sorry. I need to go," she said quickly. Trinity turned on her heel and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Left alone, Hyuga watched her until she disappeared into the crowd of people. He took a thoughtful position, "... How strange..."

* * *

><p>Trinity thought about what had transpired. Hyuga didn't recognize her. Niether did Leo, Tonnio, Maya. Hell, Ethan and Karen didn't even know who she was anymore.<p>

"..." she was by herself in the Guardians Colony, having been on a errand. She wandered into the main branch and looked around with nostalgia.

"Welcome to the Guardians Heardquaters!" a cheerful voice greeted her. She turned her head to face Mina. Mina was smiling that same professional smile she always had, "If there's anything you wish to know, please do ask! Are you here to sign up to be a Guardian?"

Trinity stared long and hard at Mina, her face masked with impassiveness when deep down she was in despair. She sighed, "No... So you don't remember me after all."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry to bother you, Mina. Tell Laia I said hi."

Trinity walked off and headed back to the ship. Mina blinked in confusion as she left.

"Who was that?"

"Laia! I'm not sure actually. She told me to tell you she said "hi." Do you know her?" Mina asked, "She knew my name, but I have never seen her before."

The Beast frowned a little, "No... I can't say I have."

Laia was certain she had never even seen the white-haired Newman before. Why did she know her name? And "hi"? Had they even met before?

Laia made sure to remind herself that if she ever saw that girl again, she'd confront her about it.

* * *

><p>"Are you all right?" Vivienne asked Trinity one evening. the Newman was torn away from her stargazing, "Huh? Yeah... I'm okay."<p>

The CAST sat next to her, "You've been rather down lately, so I thought something was wrong. Tylor and the others are helping the Guardians deal with the dark planet Rykros. I guess they beat us to it."

"..."

"I also heard that Laia was named as the Guardians' new president. She was your instructor before, so you must be very proud."

"Yeah... I am proud," Trinity murmured, turning her eyes back to the sky. Vivienne joined her in stargazing, and they both spent a few moments tracing constellations and following satellites that moved across the vast sea of stars.

"Hey, Viv," Trinity spoke up suddenly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You won't forget about me, right?" Trinity asked her partner. Vivienne was confused by the question, "Of course not! Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Why indeed... I just... If you forgot about me, I'd be sad."

A lie. But at the same time it was not.

"I promise, I will do no such thing."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

But those words only made her want to cry. The two said good night to one another and retired to their rooms. Trinity couldn't sleep, instead pacing around her dimly lit room like a caged animal. Frustrated and exhausted, she sat down and put her head in her hands, "..."

Was she finally losing it? Was she going insane? Trinity didn't know anymore. Why was everyone forgetting her? Like she had never existed in the first place.

'My name is Trinity. I am eighteen years old, I was born on Neudaiz, and my parents... my parents...'

"..." She fumbled around for the last photo she had taken with them before she had entered the Academy. Her fingers grabbed the thin slip and she pulled it out, holding it up to the light. There was a smiling couple in the photo, waving to the camera and leaning close to each other. There was nothing unusual at all.

Except she wasn't there.

Trinity had been standing in the middle of them both when that photo was taken and now that image of her was gone.

"..!" She then began to flip through other pictures. Of her times in the Academy, when she was still a Guardian, and the few pictures while she and Vivienne were in the rogues. In every single one she was not there.

Trinity fell back against the wall and her legs gave out. She slid to the floor in complete shock, as if the entire Gurhal system had fallen on her head. Then everything clicked and it all became clear.

"No... way..." she bit back a sob as her eyes began to water, "That can't be..."

She curled into a fetal position and sobbed, "I do exist! I do! So why... Why?"

Trinity cried and cried, not wanting to believe what she had just uncovered about herself. Why else would someone vanish from photos and people's memories?

She was never supposed to exist in the first place.

One photo fluttered to the ground in front of her, making her lift her tear-stained face. It was of her and Vivienne and she was still there in the image. She reached over and picked it up to look it over. Slowly, like a apparation, Trinity faded from the photo until there was nothing but empty space. A tear splashed onto the surface.

Vivienne's memories of her were gone now.

Trinity got to her feet and packed what few belongings she had. The Newman took one last look around the room.

"... Good...bye..." her voice was barely above a whisper.

"So you're really leaving?" Tylor asked Vivienne. The female CAST nodded her head, "Yes. Thank you for everything."

The Vol brothers said their good-byes, Liina speaking up after they had, "But where will you go?"

"I think I will go to Parum first. I'm sure that I'll be able to do some good there," Vivienne said, "If anything... I might find a clue to the whereabouts of my partner."

"Oh, that's right. The other Guardian when you were still in that organization... I wonder why I can't remember who they were..."

"At any rate," Liina said, "How will you know when you find them?"

Vivienne smiled a little, "I'm sure I will know. My partner is... very important to me after all."

The shadowed figure in her memories, her partner. The one who had been her friend and taught her so many wonderful things about life.

Elsewhere, Trinity had solidified herself as a freelancer. She had heard there was money to be made at the recently discovered ruins on Parum. For three years, she had made a new life in a world that had forgotten her. She had no one now.

Sometimes she wondered why whatever it was, Fate maybe, that decided she wasn't supposed to exist.

If she didn't belong anywhere then why bother letting her keep her own memories while everyone else forgot.

* * *

><p>My first Phantasy Star fic and it is a sad oneshot. Why did I write this? Why? Well... It turns out that when you import your character from Portable to Portable 2, everyone from Portable, Vivienne included, do not recognize your character. At the most, I heard that Vivienne says you are familiar to her, but that's it.<p>

It makes me sad and a little frustrated. I might continue this in the future.

Review.


End file.
